Lambo's Reasons
by LittleShyCloud
Summary: In the dark skies of Sicily sat alone a man drowning in his sorrows. Now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Lambo was a boy who was born in the Mafia. Grew up in the Mafia. The same Mafia where death is a daily occurrence and and treachery was hourly.

The same Mafia where violence was just the norm.

Abramo Bovino was a man who many would say you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of. A man who despite being the don of a relatively small Familigia acted like he was the cream of crop where only the best deserves the best. Even if that meant condemning his 5 year old son.

* * *

Papa what do i need to do have your love? I didn't mean to kill mama.I know you don't like me because that's what the maids say when they think I have fallen asleep. Why don't you put me to bed any more? Read stories and play with me any more? Why do you hit me?

I'll do anything, Papa so please . . . love me.

* * *

"Young Master Lambo," I looked up from my drawing to see my favourite maid, Mariana. Mariana had black hair and amber eyes. They are always so warm. Just like how papas' used to be. "Your father has requested your presence in his office."

"Okay" She took my hand and on the way we were.

When we arrived, I was let in and then stared down by papa. _**Hard. **_He wouldn't stop staring.

"Lambo." I said nothing because the last time I spoke he said he didn't want to hear my voice and whipped me with his belt.

"Lambo, I want to be proud of you, I really do. I want to **love you** but you aren't giving me anything to be proud of, to love. So if you really want to make papa proud you will go to Japan and kill this man."

He shows me a picture of a man, who has curly sideburns and is wearing a fedora with a orange strip of ribbon on the rim, with a green chameleon with yellowy orange eyes. The mans' eyes are like black holes: endless.

But. . .

Is papa serious? He said my name. . . He said love. . . He wants to be proud. . . I have to make him proud.

"Papa. . . " He hasn't hit me hit for calling him papa. He really just needs to have something to be proud of, to be able to love me. "Papa, where in Japan? "

"Thank you, Lambo. For doing this." Papa is smiling at me. . . Hugging me.

"He is in Namimori and is currently living with a family called 'Sawada'

* * *

At the airport the only person to send me off is... Marianna.

Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears and she kisses and hugs me. "I love you, be careful."

That's exactly what Mama said before she left.

* * *

**AN 1 :/ Okay authoress speaking... okay typing, any way this is my first fanfic, as should be really obvious and I'm pretty sure I failed in Lambo's character but I hope you can at least review this so that I can see if I can improve this**

**AN 2 :/ I have improved it a little bit. before it was 480 words now its 542 words. **

See ya,

LittleShyCloud


	2. Redemption begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the goodness that is Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This goes for the first chapter as well.

Lengend: Italics = Memories

Bold = Letter

* * *

In the dark skies of Sicily, sat alone a man drowning himself in his favourite pastime of reminiscing.

Abramo Bovino is such a man on this starless night.

A knock is heard.

"Boss the reports have come in" Greif apparent on his features the messenger puts the reports on the desk and makes himself scarce. Abramo sighs deeply, too lost in past memories to be aware of his surroundings.

_An emerald gaze hits him full force like a bulldozer._

_"Do you mean it?" "Of course I do" An intake of breath is heard. "Really?" An exasperated sigh is heard once again as this routine of questions and reassurance had been happening for a minimum of 10 minutes. _

_"Fine…. Aaliyah Rowan Amarante, will you give me the honour of being your husband?" _

_A tense silence passes. The wind blows on the hillside._

_"Yes, I will"_

A whiskey bottle is emptied. Another one is opened.

_…._

_"WHAT!" "I'm pregnant, so…" A deafening silence reins the room. "What are you fee—"_

_A thump reverberates throughout the room._

_"That doesn't tell me anything"_

A smile graces his face.

_"Congratulations! It's a beautiful baby boy!"_

_Cries are echoed in the room._

_"Well I'm glad _you're_ happy. My hands swollen now … "_

_His tired wife gaze takes a sharp 180 degree turn from caring and gentle to vicious and livid._

_"Are you . . . are you seriously comparing birth to your stupid useless hand?" Aaliyah gestures to me to come closer. "I'll show you real pain, husband of mine"_

_"I'm fine thanks" A sweatdrop appears from the midwife. _

_I'm stupid not suicidal._

_"For payment you're going to let me name our son _and you will like it_"_

_ "Okay, Okay!"_

_"Lambo" "Lambo?" "Yes, Lambo. Lambo Bovino"_

_Lambo it is then._

The generated happiness fades away with the most recent memory of his wife.

_Lambo crawls around the floor looking for his favourite stuffed toy bull. At one and half years of age his hair seems to have taken a liking to defying gravity, bits of carpet in his mini afro. Green eyes sparkling with glee._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _

_"I didn't want you to worry. You wouldn't have been a good father to Lambo if you knew. You'd be too worried about me."_

_"We could've found a cure for it. Were you never going to tell me?"_

_"I was, I promise."_

_"Was I going to have to wait for you to die to find out? Lucky me!" Sarcasm dripping from my voice seemed to have caught Lambos' attention._

_"Honey all that matters now is that we spend as much time together as possible"_

_A few months later and on August 29__TH__ XXXX Aaliyah Rowan Bovino died from internal bleeding from the lung and blood clotting of the heart._

* * *

_In his wifes drawing room he looks through her belongings to give to mourning relatives finds a letter addressed to him and another addressed to Lambo_

_Tearing open the last memento of his wife he begins reading. . . _

**_Dear Honeybee_**

**_If you have found this letter it is safe to say that I have passed on. I'm sorry I didn't tell when the complications first appeared during the pregnancy, but I knew you would say I should abort it and I didn't want that. Weren't you happy when you first saw your son in the hospital? I know you cried when you thought no one was looking. But promise me this :_**

**_Love our son. Cherish him like you cherished me. Don't hate him; it's not his fault I died. I already had a weak body which you knew about from my childhood illness. _**

**_I can only hope you carry out the wishes of a dead woman. I will understand if you can't but I will be very sad disappointed in you. _**

**_The letter addressed to Lambo should be given to him when he is 14 years old. 14 is old enough right? Actually give it to him when his 15. 15 years is better._**

**_I love you with half my heart,_**

**_ Aaliyah Rowan Bovino, your wife_**

The bottle of whiskey stopped it ascent to his mouth mid-flight as the letters content washed over him like a tsunami. "What have I been doing?"

The reports on his desk concerning his dearest boy burns bright like a beacon in the darkness of the room.

Is there redemption?

Abramo stands up and goes to his office trash can and collects all the other reports concerning the wellbeing of Lambo, his last link to his wife.

"Better late than never"


End file.
